YunJae ::: Saranghae
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Yunho-sshi, namaku Jaejoong..."
1. Chapter 1 : Saraghae

.

.

.

Tampak sepasang kekasih itu tengah duduk sambil memejamkan mata di tepi sungai Han. Kedua pasang matanya tertutup damai. Menikmati kenakalan angin yang dengan sibuk memainkan rambut keduanya.

Sang gadis semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat kepalanya semakin masuk keceruk leher sang kekasih disampingnya.

"Yun…"

"Hm?"

"_Saranghae_…"

Mata bak musang itu terbuka ketika mendengar penuturan gadis berambut hitam disampingnya. Dia sedikit menegakkan kepalanya, menoleh, memandang kekasihnya yang sedang terpejam dengan bibir penuh yang mengulas senyum. Semakin mempercantik wajahnya.

Bibirnya perlahan tersenyum. Ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan dalam genggamannya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Jaeyoungie." Balasnya.

"Aku bahagia, Yun… Bahkan jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku sekarang, aku akan ikhlas…"

"Tuhan tidak akan mengambilmu dariku, Jae… tidak akan pernah bisa… dua hari lagi kita akan menikah, saat kita berada di altar, Tuhan akan benar-benar tahu, kaulah yang terbaik untukku…"

Matahari tenggelam mengakhiri percakapan mereka kala itu.

…

…

…

**_"Saranghae"_**

**_._**

**_YunJae_**

...

...

...

Terlihat raut gelisah pada tiap wajah yang sedang berada di depan ruang bertulis ICU. Suara isak tangis pun tidak meredam sedetikpun.

Seorang pria yang sedang duduk itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin yang terbaik. Hanya itu. Meski harus ditukar dengan segalanya, dia rela.

Sang dokter keluar. Merosotkan masker yang digunakan lalu menghela kecewa.

Sebagian tahu tanda itu. Atau yang lainnya berpura-pura bodoh. Tidak menerima kenyataan sepertinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku?" Tuan Kim menghampiri dokter.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi Tuhan sudah bertindak lebih dulu. Jaeyoung pergi ditengah operasi." Jelas sang dokter yang langsung disambut teriak histeris dari Nyonya Kim.

"_Aniya_! Youngie tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Hiks…"

"_Umma_…" seorang pemuda memeluk wanita yang terduduk. Matanya sendiri sudah merah sedari tadi.

Kerah dokter itu tertarik, membuat beberapa orang disitu langsung menghalanginya.

"Katakan jika itu bohong! Jaeyoung tidak mungkin pergi! Besok adalah hari pernikahan kami! Kau pasti bercanda!" teriak pria musang itu. Air matanya sudah deras sedari tadi

Semua tahu, seorang Jung muda sedang hancur saat itu.

…

…

…

Kedua suami-istri itu terlihat muram.

"Pernikahan ini tidak boleh batal…"ucap Tuan Jung.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?! Putri kami baru saja pergi!"

"Kita sudah lama menantikan bersatunya keluarga ini, Youngwoon-_ah_. Pertalian keluarga yang dulu sempat terputus akhirnya bisa tersambung kembali." Jawab Tuan Jung.

Hanya alibi sebenarnya. Melepas kesempatan bisa bersatu dengan Keluarga Kim yang terhormat adalah tindakan terbodoh!

Dan Tuan Jung terlalu pintar untuk melepas hal itu begitu saja. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

"Lalu… apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" akhirnya Nyonya Kim bersuara setelah bisa menghentikan tangisnya meski dengan nada bergetar. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia serasa ingin bunuh diri mendapati putri yang begitu disayanginya pergi.

"Bukankah Jaeyoung memiliki saudara kembar? Kudengar dia bersekolah di Tokyo."

Mata Tuan Kim melotot tidak percaya. "Kau gila! Jaejoong seorang laki-laki!" bentak pria tua itu sembari menggebrak meja. Emosinya masih belum stabil.

"Bukankah mereka kembar identik? Jika Jaejoong didandani seperti perempuan, pasti tidak akan ada yang tahu, Youngwoon-_ah_. Bagaimana dengan semua persiapan yang sudah sempurna ini? Besok adalah hari pernikahan."

Tuan Jung masih bersikukuh rupanya.

Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tertunduk. Pernikahan yang sudah di siarkan akan batal?

Hal ini bisa menjadi aib bagi Keluarga Kim.

Akhirnya setelah bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Tuan Kim menghela. "Baiklah…"

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jaeyoung meninggal. Kalian bisa mengatakan yang sebaliknya… bahwa yang akan dimakamkan hari ini adalah Jaejoong." Sambung Tuan Jung.

Mereka tidak tahu jika percakapan itu terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga seorang pemuda di balik dinding.

Tubuhnya perlahan merosot. Tangannya meremas kuat kemeja hitam yang dia kenakan.

Menganggap orang mati masih hidup. Dan yang hidup sudah mati.

Apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari kenyataan itu?

Sebisa mungkin, dia berjalan dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk melangkah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meredam isak tangis pilunya sembari menyeret langkahnya.

…

…

…

Semua tamu undangan penatap takjub sesosok yang tengah digandeng Tuan Kim dengan balutan gaun putih bersih dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih.

Rambut hitam panjang itu digelung rapi. Raut wajahnya yang putih merona karena sentuhan _blush_ _on_ begitu indah, dengan bulu mata lentik yang menaungi manik beningnya, lalu bibir mungil nan merah yang penuh mengulas senyum manis.

Ketika sampai di depan altar, Tuan Kim menempatkan seseorang itu disamping Yunho.

Suasana kembali khidmat ketika sang pastor menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Silahkan cium pengantinmu. Dan kalian resmi menjadi suami-istri yang sah." Ucap sang pastor akhirnya.

Yunho menghadap wajah yang sangat ia cintai.

Jaejoong menyadari tatapan pria didepannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Wajah lain yang serupa dirinyalah yang dilihat pria itu. Bukan wajahnya.

Perlahan Yunho membuka kerudung putih yang menutupi wajah didepannya lantas mendekatkan wajahnya. Tepat ketika bibir tebalnya hendak menyentuh bibir penuh di depannya, ia sekali lagi tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang terakhir ia sunggingkan.

"_Saranghae_, Youngie-_ya_…"

Bulir air mata itu akhirnya jatuh ketika kelopak mata Jaejoong menutup. Air mata awal dari kisahnya.

"_**Nado saranghae, Yunho-sshi…"**_

…

…

…

Pesta pernikahan baru saja selesai. Yunho merebahkan seseorang yang digendongnya keatas ranjang empuk. Menatap lekat wajah cantik didepannya. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah putih dihadapannya.

Lalu ia kembali melumat bibir penuh itu. Lumatan lembut karena takut menyakiti. Tidak pernah sadar, bahwa sejak awal hati rapuh itu hendak pecah.

Tangannya menyelusup kebagian punggung, membuka resleting gaun. Perlahan mulai meraba tubuh halus dibawahnya. Sampai ketika gerakan tangannya berhenti.

Yunho turun dari kasur, berjalan mendekati sakelar lampu dan memencet tombol putih itu.

Jaejoong sekali lagi paham. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum untuk kisahnya. Yunho pasti tidak ingin melihat tubuhnya yang seorang laki-laki. Yunho masih begitu mencintai Jaeyoung.

Tapi dia bersyukur karena gelap, setidaknya Yunho tidak melihat seberapa banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan malam itu dan malam-malam selanjutnya.

Ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menangis diam, menyadari bahwa tidak akan pernah ada namanya yang keluar dari bibir Yunho. Yunho hanya mendesahkan satu nama.

Mereka menyatu dalam kegelapan.

…

…

…

"Y-Yun… ahh… Yun..Ho… Yunh…" Jaejoong mendesah lirih ketika gerakan tubuh diatasnya semakin cepat. Tangannya melingkar erat dileher Yunho.

"Agh… Jae… Kkhh!"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika perutnya penuh dan menghangat. Nafas keduanya mulai memburu. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_, Jae…" pria itu mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipelipis Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya terlelap diatas tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan diri.

Air mata kembali tumpah. Jaejoong kembali menangis tanpa suara. Ia biarkan airmatanya mengalir. Setidaknya hal itu mungkin bisa mengurangi perih dihatinya. Panggilan 'Jae' begitu ambigu.

Jaejoong akan selalu berharap jika nama itu untuknya. Tapi setiap berfikir seperti itu, seolah ia kembali ditampar keras agar cepat-cepat sadar.

Laki-laki cantik itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Yunho. Ia juga mulai lelah dan mengantuk.

"Yunho-_sshi_… namaku Jaejoong…" bisiknya teramat pelan tepat ditelinga kiri Yunho. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul kealam mimpi.

…

…

…

Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersentak bangun.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, dia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 2, dia kembali menghela nafas.

Yunho tidak pulang.

Jaejoong menatap masakannya hari ini. Sia-sia. Harusnya ia tahu kalau semua masakan yang dia buat akan berakhir di tempat sampah keesokannya. Suaminya itu memang jarang sekali pulang. Tidak jarang Jaejoong mendapati Yunho mabuk yang selalu ditutup dengan tubuh yang menyatu keesokan paginya.

Perlahan dia melangkah menjauhi ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Di baringkan tubuh kurusnya keatas kasur empuk. Ia mulai menggelung selimut dan memeluk bantal disampingnya.

Mencari aroma suaminya yang tertinggal dibantal itu.

Matanya kembali berat dan mulai terpejam. Jaejoong mulai bermimpi dengan senyum. Mimpi indah yang tiap malam menemaninya.

Karena hanya dalam mimpi, Yunho akan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Karena hanya dalam mimpi, Yunho akan memanggil namanya.

Karena hanya dalam mimpi… Yunho mencintainya.

…

…

…

Menunggu itu melelahkan. Bolehkah ia berhenti berharap sekarang?

Sekeras apapun Jaejoong berusaha, Yunho tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya.

Hanya ada Jaeyoung dalam manik hitam itu.

Tidak akan pernah ada Jaejoong dalam matanya.

Dan kini, Jaejoong merasa benar-benar lelah berjuang sendiri.

Ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri kisahnya sendiri dengan mengantar surat cerai pada Yunho kemarin malam.

Sudah hampir setahun mereka menikah. Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya 'Jaejoong'. Yang selalu terucap hanya 'Jae' atau 'Youngie'. Dan itu menyakitkan. Sangat.

Sekarang Jaejoong menatap miris surat ditangannya. Tiap air yang menetes, segera ia hapus.

Hei, dia seorang laki-laki. Mana mungkin cengeng seperti sekarang. Setelah setahunpun akhirnya dia bisa kembali menggunakan baju laki-laki yang semestinya, karena selama ini dia selalu dipaksa menggunakan _dress_ jika ada petermuan para kolega Yunho maupun ayahnya.

Jaejoong menggeret koper hitamnya. Hanya satu, karena tidak banyak yang Jaejoong miliki dirumah itu.

Rumah milik Yunho dan saudari kembarnya..

…

…

…

Jaejoong meletakkan sebuket mawar putih diatas tanah yang sudah tidak basah. Jaejoong lalu tersenyum. Ia mulai berjongkok, membelai nisan kembarannya.

"Yunho sangat mencintaimu, Youngie. Tuhan juga tahu, dia hanya milikmu."

Sebelah tangannya terlipat diatas lutut, kemudian menempatkan dagunya di atas tangannya. Ia kembali menangis. Tidak terisak. Dia hanya membiarkan airmatanya mengalir sendiri.

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah jahat padamu, Youngie-_ya_…. _Mianhae_, karena aku sudah mencintainya… Tapi sekarang kau tak perlu cemas, aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin…"

Jaejoong berdiri. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu menepuk bagian belakang yang tertempel pasir.

"Taxi-ku sudah lama menunggu. Selamat tinggal, Jaeyoungie-_ya_… aku menyayangimu…"

…

…

…

Sore itu Yunho pulang lebih cepat. Dia memasuki rumahnya yang terasa sangat sepi. Alisnya mengkerut. Biasanya sore seperti ini akan selalu ada suara berisik didapur.

Dilangkah kakinya menuju ruang makan. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Dapurnya bahkan sangat rapi.

Dia mulai melonggarkan dasi merah hatinya.

"Jae…" panggilnya pelan.

Yunho memeriksa tiap sudut rumahnya dan hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Jae…!" panggilnya lebih keras.

Sampai ketika ia berada dikamarnya, Yunho melihat sebuah surat dan cincin putih pernikahannya.

Mata musang itu sontak melebar saat sadar surat ditangannya adalah surat cerai yang kemarin malam ia tanda tangani.

"Jaejoong!"

…

…

…

Jaejoong berjalan kecil di tepi sungai Han. Ketika senja adalah yang paling indah disana.

Diambilnya sebuah foto dari saku jaket. Bibir merahnya tersenyum. Foto Yunho ketika sekolah dulu. Ia ingat dengan jelas, kapan pertama cinta itu menetap dalam hatinya.

Saat dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan masa liburan sekolahnya di Seoul, Jaeyoung, saudari kembarnya meminta datang kesekolahnya.

Dan disana, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok gagah seorang Jung Yunho yang sedang bertanding basket. Yunho berlari dengan wajah bahagia karena baru saja memasukkan bola ke ring. Dia diam-diam mengambil foto dengan kamera ponselnya

Perlahan manik bening itu menutup. Memutar kembali rekaman masa silam dalam rak memorinya. Memilah kenangan terindah sekaligus menyakitkan.

…

"_Joongie-ya!" Jaejoong tersentak saat suara lantang itu tiba-tiba mengagetkannya._

_Gadis yang menjadi tersangka hanya meringis. Jaeyoung melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Jaejoong. "Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan seseorang."_

"_Hung? Nugu?"_

_Mata Jaeyoung melirik sana-sini, mencari pacarnya. "Ah, Yunnie!" tangannya melambai-lambai pada seseorang. Kemudian memberi isyarat untuk mendekat._

"_Apa kau melihatku tadi, Youngie?" sosok itu semakin tampan dari dekat._

_Jaeyoung mengangguk. "Ah, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Jaejoong."_

_Yunho tersenyum ramah. Dia sudah sering melihat wajah serupa kekasihnya melalui foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Jaeyoung. Menurutnya, ada hal beda dari keduanya._

_Mereka memiliki mata dan bibir yang beda._

_Meski perbedaan itu sangat tipis._

_Yunho menjulurkan tangannya, "Jung Yunho."_

_Harusnya Jaejoong membunuh hatinya saat itu. Laki-laki di depannya adalah kekasih saudar__i__ kembarnya. Harusnya ia tahu diri sejak awal._

…

Jaejoong kembali membuka mata. Kemudian menghela nafas singkat. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mencari pemantik api yang tadi dibeli.

Perlahan, foto itu menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum. Satu-satunya kenangan Yunho sudah lenyap. Benda paling berharga yang selama ini ia simpan dengan baik dalam hidupnya kini sudah tidak ada.

Jaejoong menyerah. Benar-benar menyerah.

Harusnya sejak awal dia tahu, dia tidak diharapkan siapapun. Keluarganya. Maupun Yunho. Harusnya Jaejoong tidak usah menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

Keluarga Kim masih memegang ajaran kuno yang mengatakan, jika bayi kembar membawa malapetaka, maka harus dipisah sampai mereka dewasa.

Jaejoonglah yang dibuang saat itu. Dia dititipkan oleh kenalan mereka yang berada di Tokyo. Sampai akhirnya ia merindukan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Pulang ke Seoul. Bertemu Yunho. Dan Jaeyoung pergi.

Hal kuno seperti itu masih berlaku. Malapetaka itu benar-benar ada. Dan Jaejoong menyesal.

Pemuda itu membalik tubuhnya sembari menghapus jejak lurus di kedua pipi putihnya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Yunho-sshi… Saranghae…"_

…

…

…

.End.


	2. Chapter 2 : Licorice

_._

_._

_._

_Terdengar bunyi grasak-grusuk pada semak disekitarnya, namun sekali lagi anak itu abaikan dan tetap fokus pada tunas yang sedang ia tanam, tanpa peduli tangan dan bajunya yang sudah belepotan tanah basah._

"_HMPT!"_

_Tubuhnya tertarik tiba-tiba dengan mulut yang dibungkam oleh telapak tangan hangat. Kedua tubuh itu merapat dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon ek yang sangat besar._

"_Tuan Yunho... anda dimana? Tuan..."_

"_Tuan Yunho, berhentilah bermain... kita sudah terlambat..."_

"Tuan Yunho, Tuan Besar akan marah nanti..."

_Terdengar lagi panggilan yang terus menyahutkan satu nama itu, sampai akhirnya menghilang secara perlahan._

_Anak laki-laki dengan gigi gingsul itu menoleh kebalik pohon, memastikan tidak adanya lagi pelayan menyebalkan yang mencari dirinya. Setelah merasa aman, anak itu bernafas lega dan tubuhnya dengan santai bersandar pada pohon dengan daun rindang itu._

"_Ah, mianhae..." sontak dia melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi sudah membekap orang lain dengan seenaknya._

_Anak yang dibekap Yunho barusan hanya mengangguk. Tidak memberikan respon lainnya. Dia kembali fokus pada tunas bunga yang sedang dia tanam._

_Hanya suara angin dan gemersik dedaunan yang melingkupi sekitar mereka dan Yunho mulai bosan. Bocah laki-laki itu mendekati anak yang tengah menanam tunas lili putih, dan sebentar, dia menghirup wangi manis yang menguar dari anak berwajah lucu itu._

"_Licorice hitam..." gumamnya._

_Sontak anak berambut lurus tadi menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang mengendus belakang tubuhnya. Mata bening itu membulat lucu, seperti mata kelinci menurut Yunho._

_Bocah Jung itu beranjak dari tempatnya, "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai licorice..."_

_Mata anak tadi berkedip beberapa kali._

_Yunho mengusel gemas rambut hitam lurus didepannya, "Tapi sayang sekali, artinya tidak secantik bunganya."_

"_Mwo?" mulutnya mengerucut lucu. Meski terdengar seperti dengungan, Yunho justru tertawa renyah. Anak didepannya sungguh-sungguh menggemaskan sikapnya. Dia tidak akan menolak jika nanti harus menikah dengan salah seorang anak dari keluarga Kim jika anak itu selucu ini._

"_Bibi pengurus tanaman obat dirumahku memberitahu banyak sekali bahasa bunga. Kurasa tidak begitu banyak yang tahu, tapi khusus untukmu, licorice memiliki arti '__**Kenangan**__**yang**__**Menyedihkan'**__..."_

_Yunho berdiri kemudian menghela nafasnya sejenak. Kediaman Kim ternyata sangat luas, terlebih lagi dibagian belakang terdapat pepohonan rindang yang sekilas terlihat seperti hutan kecil._

_Hari ini dia dipaksa datang ke Kediaman Kim untuk bertemu calon istrinya dimasa depan nanti. Tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika dia menurut tanpa membuat keributan. Layaknya anak berusia sembilan tahun, Yunho sukses mengerjai beberapa pekerja di kediaman mewah, yang terlihat masih tradisional seperti rumah bangwasan zaman kerajaan di Korea._

_Dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan tidak ada pelayan yang mendekati tempatnya berdiri. "Huft~ menyebalkan! Cepat sekali menyerahnya..." ucapnya yang kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan seorang anak yang tengah menatap kepergiannya._

_Mata hitamnya kemudian beralih pada tunas bunga didepannya. Kelereng matanya seketika menyendu, "Kenangan... yang menyedihkan...?" desisnya parau._

**..OOO..**

**..OOO..**

**..OOO..**

"_Jejung-kun, sedang apa?" seorang gadis dengan ikatan rambut seperti kuncir kuda itu menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menumpukan dagunya pada kusen jendela._

"_Omoni dan Aboeji... belum datang..." jawabnya pelan._

_Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut hitam adik angkatnya itu, "Tapi Okaasan dan Otoosan sudah menunggumu, Jejung-kun. Mungkin besok mereka akan kesini. Kita tiup lilin ulang tahunmu yang kesepuluh dulu, hm?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Uhm!"_

...

...

...

"_Moshi-moshi."_

"_Jaejoongie~"_

_Mata beningnya membulat lucu saat tahu siapa si penelpon diseberang sana. "Jaeyoung?"_

"_Nde~ Ck! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan saudarimu ini, heum? Jahat sekali~"_

_Jaejoong tertawa ringan mendengar ocehan gadis diseberang telepon yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri._

"_Bagaimana ulang tahun sweet seventeen-mu disana, Joongie-ya? Kau mendapatkan banyak kado? Kado apa yang paling kau suka? Disini aku mendapat banyaaakkkk sekali kado. Kau tahu, Yunho memberikanku hadiah aneh. Dia memberiku satu pot tanaman licorice."_

_Senyum yang sejak awal tersungging itu perlahan memudar. Licorice?_

"_Apa dia lupa kalau aku paling suka dengan mawar putih? Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting."_

_Hening sejenak, dan terdengar panggilan serta sahutan dari Jaeyoung. "Joongie, nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi, nde. Umma dan Appa mengajakku bertemu dengan orang tua Yunho. Annyeong~"_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

_Perlahan Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya._

"_Jejung-kun, siapa yang menelponmu barusan?"_

_Pemuda bermanik bening itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum tipis pada gadis yang muncul sebagian dibalik pintu kamarnya. "Tomodachi, neechan." (Teman, kak)_

"_Ah~" Ayano, kakak angkat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu segeralah turun, Okaasan memasak sukiyaki yang banyak hari ini. Suki?" (Suka?)_

"_Totemo suki desu!" (Sangat suka!)_

"_Kami menunggumu." Gadis itu meninggalkan pintu kamar Jaejoong, membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap layar hitam ponselnya yang sudah mati._

_Ingatannya beralih pada kejadian dimana pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki dikediaman Kim saat masih kecil. Ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki dengan gigi gingsul yang membuat senyumnya sangat lucu. Seorang anak laki-laki, yang memberi tahu arti dari bunga Licorice padanya._

...

...

...

"_Omodetto, Jejung-kun~!" Ayano segera berlari kearah laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian kelulusan dan memeluknya langsung, membuat Jaejoong sedikit menekuk lututnya karena perbedaan tingginya dan tinggi Ayano._

"_Arigato, Aya-nee..." balas pria cantik itu, dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum. Ia membalas pelukan kakak angkatnya yang hanya selisih usia tiga tahun darinya._

_Ayano melepas pelukannya lalu mencubit pelan pipi putih adiknya. "Ugghh~ kau semakin tinggi saja. Okaasan dan Otoosan tidak bisa datang karna kedai sedang ramai. Ayo pulang untuk merayakan kelulusanmu."_

_Jaejoong mengangguk senang._

...

...

...

_Tampak keluarga yang tengah bersenda gurau di ruang makan yang sederhana begitu bahagia, karena tahu Jaejoong sudah lulus kuliah. Meja makan itu penuh dengan hidangan lezat yang dimasak Ibu Ayano. Tempura, sukiyaki, dan teriyaki yang sudah dimasak pun perlahan berkurang masanya._

_Nyonya Asuhara menambahkan lagi daging ayam yang sudah terendam saus tare keatas panggangan kecil diatas meja. Setelah matang, dia pindahkan kepiring milik Jaejoong. "Makanlah yang banyak, Jejung-kun..."_

"_Iie~ Kaasan, laukku sudah sangat banyak."_

_Ayano dan Tuan Asuhara tertawa kecil melihat mulut Jaejoong yang menggembung karena wanita didepan Jaejoong terus saja menambah lauk kepiring laki-laki itu._

_Keempatnya diam sejenak saat menyadari telpon rumah berdering._

"_Biar aku yang angkat. Teruskan saja makannya..." Nyonya Asuhara meletakkan sumpit kemudian beranjak keruang tamu dimana telpon itu berada._

_Ketiga orang yang sedang menyantap makan malam tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan diruang tamu. Sepertinya pembicaraan yang cukup serius sampai-sampai raut muka Nyonya Asuhara berubah seketika._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tidak, Okaasan! Jejung adalah adik laki-lakiku!" suara Ayano tiba-tiba meninggi ketika baru saja mendengar kabar dari ibunya siang itu._

_Nyonya Asuhara sekali lagi menghela nafas. "Kaasan mengerti. Tapi apa yang mereka katakan minggu lalu bukan sekedar ancaman bohong, Aya. Otoosan masuk rumah sakit karena disesang beberapa orang dan kedai kita mulai sepi."_

"_Demo..." (Tapi...)_

"_Gomenne, Kaasan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jejung-kun harus pergi."_

...

...

...

_Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu cokelat bangunan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Cairan bening perlahan merembes pelan dari celah matanya yang sayu._

_Dia mendengar semuanya. Bahkan dia sampai mengurungkan niat untuk memutar knop pintu saat mendengar suara tinggi perempuan yang dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya._

"_Gomenne, Kaasan, Aya-nee, Otoosan..."_

...

...

...

"_Jejung-kun, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Ayano yang saat itu tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong sedang menyusun pakaiannya kedalam sebuah koper._

_Laki-laki berparas lembut itu mengangguk. "Jaeyoung akan menikah seminggu lagi, Neechan. Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak datang. Dia pasti akan memarahiku nanti."_

"_Jejung-kun, demo..."_

_Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk pelan punggung tangan perempuan yang sedang duduk dikasurnya, tepatnya disamping koper yang berisi baju-baju yang akan dia bawa. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Neechan."_

_Setelah beberapa menit mengepak beberapa barang yang akan Jaejoong bawa, Ayano memanggil taksi untuk mengantar Jaejoong sampai bandara karena sejak kemarin ibunya terus berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga sang ayah._

_._

_._

"_Aya-nee, pesawatku akan pergi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."_

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Kau harus kembali pulang setelah pestanya selesai, mengerti?"_

_Jaejoong hanya mengulum senyum._

_Ayano menepuk kedua bahu Jaejoong, "Kau harus langsung mengabariku jika sudah sampai."_

"_Aku pergi, Neechan. Sayonara~" Jaejoong mengambil ransel lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Ayano._

_Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah tahu alasan kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke Korea. Dia bukanlah gadis bodoh jika menyangkut laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri._

_Melihat untuk yang terakhir punggung rapuh Jaejoong, membuat airmatanya kembali meleleh._

"_Jejung-kun!"_

_Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda berdarah Korea itu berbalik dan... Grep! Tubuhnya sedikit bergoncang karena Ayano langsung memeluknya._

"_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Jejung-kun."_

"_Aya-nee..."_

_Ayano melepas pelukannya, lantas kedua tangannya menangkup kedua sisi pipi Jaejoong. Bibirnya tersenyum meski kontras dengan cairan yang masih mengalir dari matanya. "Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Makanlah yang banyak agar tubuhmu tidak sakit. Jangan terlalu lelah. Kalau kau butuh teman bicara, segeralah menelponku." Kakinya berjinjit untuk mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Sampai kapanpun, kau tetap adik laki-lakiku yang manis. Kau akan terus menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga ini."_

"_Aya-nee, Arigato gozaimashu."_

...

...

...

"_Tuan Besar, Kim Jaejoong sudah tiba di Seoul." Seorang pelayan berseragam hitam menghampiri Tuan Jung yang sedang melihat kolam teratai di kediamannya._

_Pelayan itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto pada Kepala Keluarga Jung itu._

_Mata yang hampir mirip dengan mata putranya melihat sekilas foto yang disodorkan. Ekspresinya sulit untuk diartikan._

"_Ternyata benar-benar kembar identik. Tidak peduli dia pembawa sial atau sampah keluarga Kim, kau satu-satunya kartu As yang kumiliki, Kim Jaejoong."_

...

...

...

"_Besok pakailah." Perintah Tuan Kim dingin, yang kemudian salah seorang pelayan meletakkan sebuah kotak dihadapan Jaejoong._

_Hening sesaat sampai Tuan Kim memutuskan untuk meninggalkan laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai putra kandungnya._

"_Aboeji..."_

_Langkah Tuan Kim berhenti namun tidak menoleh._

_Jaejoong tersenyum tulus meski hanya melihat punggung ayahnya. "Ah, aniyo. Semoga tidur anda nyenyak malam ini, Aboeji."_

_Pria tua itu kembali melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong._

_Lelaki berparas ayu itu membuka kotak merah yang tadi disodorkan padanya, mengambil sebuah gaun putih susu, gaun pernikahan Jaeyoung, lalu memeluknya. Gaun dengan aroma manis licorice hitam entah kenapa membuatnya kembali menangis._

"_Jaeyoung-ah, besok pernikahanmu, apa kau tidak suka? Pada akhirnya, kau dan Yunho akan menikah... Aboeji sudah menyiapkan gaun yang sangat indah, kau lihat? Mianhae... harusnya... aku tidak pernah ada..."_

...

...

...

YunJae

...

...

...

Jemari halusnya lagi-lagi mengusap figura persegi ditangannya. Bibir merah ranumnya tidak berhenti mengulas senyum sejak tadi. Figura foto dirinya dan Ayano ketika sedang melakukan _hanami_ disebuah taman di Jepang.

Jaejoong sangat ingat saat usianya tujuh belas tahun, dia memaksa Ayano yang sebenarnya alergi dengan serbuk bunga. Namun sifatnya yang sedikit keras kepala memaksa perempuan itu ikut _hanami_ bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya. Alhasil, Ayano harus memakai masker dan syal yang cukup tebal agar serbuk-serbuk bunga tidak terhirup olehnya.

Kepalanya terangkat saat mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat tujuan Tokyo sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Buru-buru Jaejoong memasukkan figura tadi kedalam tas kecil yang berisi kimchi, oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Asuhara.

Tubuhnya perlahan berdiri lalu menghela nafas. Meski sebentar, dia merasa sangat nyaman bisa berada di negara kelahirannya. Meski hanya setahun, Jaejoong sangat bahagia bisa selalu berada disisi Yunho, meskipun pria itu terus melihat pada satu orang.

Setidaknya, untuk beberapa kali dia tidak merasa sebagai pemeran Jaeyoung. Karena ada pagi dimana dia akan membangunkan Yunho, memasak sarapan untuk sang suami, membenarkan dasi Yunho yang tidak rapi, lalu mengantar Yunho sampai depan pintu rumah. Layaknya seorang istri. Istri yang sesungguhnya.

Bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum lagi dan matanya tertutup sejenak. "Yunho-_sshi_, aku pergi. Jaga selalu kesehatanmu. Usahakanlah tepat makan ditengah kesibukanmu. Jangan meminum alkohol lagi, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan lambungmu. Semoga... kau bahagia dengan wanita lain pilihanmu. _Annyeong_~"

Jaejoong berbisik seolah Yunho benar-benar nyata didepannya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengatur lagi nafasnya yang benar-benar tidak beraturan. Entah sudah beberapa kali Yunho berlari mengelilingi bandara namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tidak juga menemukan Jaejoong.

Peluh terus mengucur, membasahi wajah tampannya yang terlihat kusut. "_Andwaeh_! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Jaejoong. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghilang untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jung Jaejoong!"

.

Mata serupa musangnya melebar saat melihat punggung yang dia kenal. Jaket hitam yang menjadi salah satu pakaian favorit orang yang dia cari. Rambutnya yang legam itu benar-benar membuatnya yakin.

"Jaejoong!" teriaknya saat melihat orang itu justru melewati _gate_ dan sama sekali tidak berbalik.

Beberapa penjaga yang melihat Yunho berusaha menembus pengamanan menahan pria itu.

"Anda tidak bisa masuk, Tuan."

"_Ya_! Jaejoong, berhenti!"

Yunho tidak menyerah. Dia tidak memperdulikan lima penjaga yang mehanan tubuhnya untuk tidak melewati batas pintu masuk.

.

Dan entah cara seperti apa yang dia gunakan, akhirnya Yunho berlari menuju landasan. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sudah tidak ada karena tepat dia sampai, saat itu pesawat akan segera lepas landas.

"Jaejoong-_ah_!"

Pria Jung itu meremas rambut brunette-nya. Putus asa dan sia-sia. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan kekosongan didalam sudut hatinya. Perlahan, entah Yunho sadar atau tidak, airmatanya merembes.

Dia kehilangan orang yang dicintai untuk kedua kalinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, dibawa tubuhnya berbalik dan ketika itu dia benar-benar merasa seolah waktu berhenti diantara dia dan seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan koper hitam disampingnya, dan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, atau Yunho terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa menerjemahkan ekspresi di wajah cantik itu.

"Jae..."

Dengan tenaga yang dimiliknya, Yunho menubruk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Menenggelamkan pada sebuah pelukan erat sarat akan rasa takut kehilangan.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tubuh dan hatinya tiba-tiba memberontak ketika mendengar suara Yunho menyerukan namanya. Ketika pria itu berusaha untuk mengejarnya sampai sini. Ketika pria itu... kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat, seolah ingin meremukkan tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

Tapi dia akan selalu rela pada apa yang Yunho perbuat untuknya. Dia mencintai Yunho. Sejak dulu hingga detik ini, rasa itu tidak pernah berubah dari tempatnya. Tetap bertahan penuh dalam hatinya. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong tidak memiliki ruang kosong untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Kelopak matanya lagi-lagi menyembunyikan sepasang manik bening. "Yunho-_sshi_... Aku... Jaejoong..." bisiknya lembut.

Pelukan Yunho terlepas. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jaejoong, mensejejarkan wajahnya dan wajah cantik didepannya. Bibir yang selama ini nampak kaku mulai mengulas senyum. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata yang tengah tertutup didepannya, membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"_Nde_. Kau memang Jaejoong. Sejak awal kau adalah Jaejoong."

Dipeluknya lagi tubuh yang masih sah sebagai istrinya karena dengan penuh penyesalan, dia robek surat cerainya.

"Harusnya aku sadar, bukan Jaeyoung yang selama ini kuinginkan. Tapi kau, Jaejoong-ah. Kaulah orangnya. Kaulah Si Licorice itu..."

"Yunh..."

"Ssstt!" telunjuk Yunho tepat mendarat dibibir merah Jaejoong. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan menghapus buliran bening dikedua pipi Jaejoong. "Maukah kau mengulangnya dari awal?"

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya hanya bergerak tanpa suara.

Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar, membuat wajah yang awalnya kusut, kembali cerah. "Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah dengan Jung Yunho? Bersediakah kau menemaninya dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit. Terus berada disisinya hingga ajal menjemput?"

Yunho menyematkan cincin putih kejari manis Jaejoong. Cincin pernikahan yang sudah disiapkan bahkan sejak dirinya dan Jaejoong belum terlahir kedunia. Entah keajaiban ataukah takdir, kedua pasang cincin itu pas melekat di jari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menyerah. Sekuat apapun usahanya untuk tidak mencintai Yunho, tetap tidak menghasilkan apapun. Dipeluknya Yunho, menyandarkan sisi kiri wajahnya pada dada bidang pria Jung didepannya. Meski airmatanya lagi-lagi harus jatuh, Jaejoong tidak menyesal. Tidak akan pernah menyesal.

Bibir ranumnya mulai membentuk senyum, "Aku bersedia, Yunho-_sshi_... aku bersedia..."

...

...

...

Saranghae

...

...

...

Yunho melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kanannya kemudian tersenyum ketika dia mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa.

Dibereskannya dengan segera dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang sudah dia selesaikan. Untung saja hari ini tidak sepadat biasanya, jadi dia masih memiliki waktu untuk mencari kado yang pas.

Selama berjalan menuju _basement_, dimana mobilnya terparkir, Yunho berpikir kado apa yang akan dia berikan untuk Jaejoong nanti.

Kue? Ah, tidak! Jaejoong saja sudah pintar membuat yang lebih lezat dari _bakery_ manapun.

Perhiasan? Sepertinya kurang tepat untuk pria seperti Jaejoong karena tanpa perhiasan apapun, Jaejoong sudah berkilau.

Baju? Sekali lagi Yunho menggeleng pelan. Dia bahkan lebih suka Jaejoong tanpa menggunakan busana apapun. Ops!

.

Pada akhirnya, pilihan Yunho jatuh pada bunga. Meskipun bunga adalah hal biasa, namun mengingat setiap bunga memiliki arti masing-masing, Yunho akan memberikan bunga yang berbeda.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi sebuah toko bunga, memilah bunga apa yang pantas dia berikan nanti.

"Ah!" Didekatinya bunga dengan kelopak yang mekar sempurna berwarna merah muda. Disentuhnya kelopak itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Nerine..." desisnya.

"Aku ingin bunga ini." Ucapnya pada salah seorang wanita penjaga bunga.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, Boo."

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tidak menemukan sang istri. Dia menuju dapur dan disana juga tidak ada.

Pasti disana, batinnya.

Yunho meletakkan tas kantornya diatas meja makan, kemudian berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumahnya yang terkesan sederhana. Disana hanya beralaskan rumput halus dan terdapat sepasang ayunan. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum kala melihat Jaejoong didalam rumah kaca yang tidak terlalu besar, membelakangi pintu masuk, terlihat sibuk dengan tanaman didepannya.

Grep!

"Omo!"

Jaejoong terlonjak saat merasakan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Jantungnya saja sampai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena kekagetan tadi.

"Sedang apa?" Yunho menjatuhkan dagunya diatas pundak kanan Jaejoong.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

"Hehe, _mianhae_. Lagipula kau terlalu sibuk dengan bunga-bungamu sampai mengacuhkan aku yang baru pulang kerja." Yunho semakin menarik pinggang Jaejoong, membuatnya semakin merapat ketubuhnya. "Apa yang kau tanam?"

"Mistletoe." Tangan Jaejoong masih sibuk menyemprotkan air ketiap daun-daun kecil pada tumbuhan yang merambat pada sebatang kayu.

Yunho tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dibaliknya tubuh Jaejoong, langsung mengecup cherry manis kesukaannya.

"_M_-_mwo_?" Jaejoong yang terkejut hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat tangan Yunho itu menutupi sepasang iris bening miliknya.

"Hentikan itu. Kau bisa membuatku mati karena semakin mencintaimu." Lagi, dia menyambar bibir Jaejoong ketika terbuka, ingin membalas ucapan suaminya. Tanpa sungkan, lidah hangatnya mengajak bermain didalam mulut Jaejoong, membuat saliva mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir mungil istrinya.

Setelah puas, Yunho menyesap sudut bibir Jaejoong, membuat lenguhan pelan keluar.

Pria bermarga Jung itu menyerahkan sebuket bunga berwarna merah muda kehadapan Jaejoong. "Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menanam licorice, Jae."

"E-eh? A-apa kau sudah... tidak suka licorice?"

Yunho mengangkat pinggul istrinya, kemudian mendudukkannya pada meja bunga yang masih kosong dan dirinya berada diantara kedua kaki Jaejoong. Tangannya masih betah memeluk pinggang ramping laki-laki cantik didepannya. "_Ani_. Aku suka licorice. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku ingin melihatmu menanam Nerine."

Manik kelam Jaejoong membulat, "Nerine?"

"Diamond Lily. Kau tahu artinya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho memetik bunga jenis lily yang tadi dia beli, lalu menyelipkannya di antara daun telinga dan rambut sang istri. Perpaduan yang kontras namun membuat Jaejoong semakin indah. Warna rambut yang hitam legam, kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda dan wajah putih merona.

Sekali lagi Yunho tersenyum, "Artinya adalah '**Kenangan** **indah**.'"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi, ketika bibirnya menemukan bibir ranum Jaejoong, matanya terpejam meresapi. "Jaejoongie..."

"Heum?"

"_Saranghae_..."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Yunho dengan garis tegas, sedang menatap intens dirinya. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat wajahnya terpantul penuh disepasang obsidian indah suaminya. Tangannya dengan cekatan melingkar rapi mengelilingi leher Yunho.

"Kau akan selalu tahu, bahwa jawabanku tidak akan pernah berubah, Yunho-_sshi_..."

...

...

...

.End.

...

...

...

* * *

_"Tuan Yunho, lihatlah sebentar saja foto calon istri anda..."_

_Anak laki-laki yang sedang fokus memainkan game ditangannya menggeleng, "Aniyo, Seulgi Ahjumma. Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak berminat dengan perjodohan konyol itu!"_

_Wanita cantik berusia tiga puluh tahun itu menghela nafasnya lagi ketika dia harus benar-benar bersabar menghadapi sikap anak yang sejak kecil diasuhnya. Wanita itu langsung mengambil paksa PSP yang dimainkan Yunho, membuat teriakan tidak terima terlontar dari anak yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu._

_"Ya! Haish!"_

_Seulgi langsung menyodorkan sebuah foto kedepan mata Yunho, "Lihat, ini calon istri anda."_

_Perlahan Yunho mengambil foto yang disodorkan, dan menatapnya lekat. Sadar atau tidak, bibir tebalnya mengulu senyum, "Rambutnya lebih panjang dari pertama aku melihatnya."_

_Kening Seulgi mengkerut, "Rambut?"_

_Yunho mengangguk dengan mata yang tidak lepas pandang dari foto ditangannya. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, rambutnya sangat pendek seperti anak laki-laki."_

_"Anak laki –Ah! Apa yang anda maksud itu Jaejoong?"_

_Bocah Jung itu mendongak, "Jae –joong?"_

_"Nde." Seulgi merogoh baju pelayannya dan mengambil selembar foto lagi dan memberikannya pada majikan kecilnya. "Dia Kim Jaejoong, saudara kembar Kim Jaeyoung."_

_Mata musangnya menatap tidak percaya dua lembar foto dengan rupa yang sama. Benar-benar sulit dibedakan secara fisik. Begitu identik. Dengan perlahan pula bibirnya mengulas senyum manis melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menengadahkan tangannya dibawah gugurnya sakura putih._

_Apa foto ini diambil diam-diam? Sebab Yunho merasa kalau si objek foto tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedang diabadikan._

_Jemari lentiknya mengelus foto seorang anak dengan senyum kecil dan sorot mata sayu. Anak yang setahun lalu dia temui di Kediaman Kim. Anak yang dia juluki "Licorice"._

_._

_._

* * *

Annyeong~ ^o^/

Ok, saya kabulin yang minta sequel, tapi maaf, saya gak bisa kabulin yg minta chaptered :D

Disini udah jelas kan gimana perasaan Yunho? Semoga gak ada pertanyaan lagi :p *dilemparin batu

Dan untuk memperjelas, Tuan Jung-lah yang sebenarnya meminta Jaejoong ke Korea karena dia sudah tahu penyakit Jaeyoung. Awalnya Nyonya Asuhara menolak, tapi Tuan Jung maksa sampai akhirnya menyuruh bawahannya melukai Ayah Ayano dan perlahan menyebarkan isu buruk dikedai mereka.

Terus sebenarnya Yunho jg udah suka dengan Jaejoong sejak pertama ketemu, tapi karena dia dijodohin dengan Jaeyoung dan selama ini selalu ada didekatnya, bisa dibilang perasaannya terbagi.

Sebenarnya jg selama menikah, Yunho sadar kalo itu Jaejoong, Cuma dia menolak dan beranggapan dia mencintai JJ karena wajahnya mirip JY. sampai akhirnya dia sadar kepererasaannya yang dulu.

Oh iya, arti dari **Mistletoe** adalah "**Ciumlah** **aku**..." :DD


End file.
